Nobody is ever alone in this lonely world
by Kaida Uchiha
Summary: When all hell breaks loose Serenity is left all along with her family's fortune that she never knew of. Left all alone in the world without a mother or father to care for her. What will happen when she falls for a guy so hard that it hurts.. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

~ Okay well this is an awesome story about a girl and a boy.. No dip sherlock! Well to go into details it's about Serenity May and Kurt. ( From Glee ) Kurt? Now isn't he gay..? Well I just wanna spread my love for him! Idk if they will end up together or something so that is where you go in! You help me and I help you! ~

Bio:

Name: Serenity May

Hair Color: black-brown ( Mainly black)

Skin color: Really pale (ghostly)

Race: Japanese

Appearance: Dresses in all black. Period. Only wears converse and would curl her hair so she would

put some other thing in it. (Bows, Hair ties, Ect)

Weight: 130 pounds

Looks: Has scene hair, big eyes ( like anime eyes)

Height:5'6'' or 5'7''

Guardian: On her own.

Friends: She takes everybody as in acquaintance. She is pretty much a loner

Enemies: Stays away from everybody so... everybody who talks behind her back.?

Instruments: (dirty perverted word lolz sorry pervy mind sometimes!) Prodigy on Piano, vocals, guitar, especially on violin!

Personality: Afraid of people. She doesn't like going out. Very shy and isn't a slut like the cheerios.

Languages: Japanese, still learning Korean, Learning Chinese, had trouble with English.

….. …... …... …... …... . …... …... …... .. …... …... …... …... …..

Me: Well that is all! This is the part where I start nagging!

Kurt: Why are we even letting you do this?

Serenity: * blushes * B-because s-she is a-a ni-nice person..

Kurt: Uh hu..

Me: * Naggs away into space *


	2. Chapter 1: Humiliation

~ Okay well this is my first chapter and well this is December and well ya know I hope you like this story!~

# Serenity's Pov. #

I stepped out of my black Porsche with a neon light underneath, and black tinted windows. When I stepped out I saw the entrance to the school was halfway full.

There were so many groups! I scanned the area looking for a way to avoid everybody.. If I take the passage by the garbage then- Oh dear.. _Jocks_!

They are even harassing a.. Very fashionable guy actually..

Sighing I decided to take my route and walk past them. "Hey look, fresh meat." I heard one of them say to the other.

I walked even faster but one of the jogged towards me and grabbed my wrist. "Come on' babe, why won't you hang with my friends for a while." The guy said. I looked to him only to see a disgusting face.

The fashion boy looked at me with pity in his eyes, there was also some mix emotions.

"N-no, l-let me g-go pl-please!." I said asked, lowering my head.

" What was that? You wanna take a swim with Homo over there? Hey guys we have another!" He shouted. I winced at the volume of his voice.

_I can't do this! It will ruin my hair and not only that my designer clothes!_ I mentally sobbed in my head for a while.

All of the guys laughed. " Okay just get this over with." The fashion boy said. He threw his bag at one of the dumb asses and they just let it fall onto the ground.

I did the same and well my bag landed next to his.

Hands grabbed my arms and legs as I was propelled into the air with an immense about of force. I finally landed inside the garbage and then something heavy landed onto of me.

Okay, something was grinding onto my private in between my legs while another something was nuzzled into the crook of my neck. If anybody saw us now they would thing we were having sex.

(A/N: This actually happened to me once in middle school and he turned out to be my bf/choir buddy.)

My eyes fluttered open since they closed during the trip and saw the morning sky. "Muff arff emm in umm arffemss poffemmenmf." I heard.

Then the boy applied a little more pressure on me before sitting upright with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Uh.. um... my name is Kurt, Kurt Hummel." The boy said.. Kurt.. Well that is a strange yet cute name for a boy.

"Me S-s-Serenity M-May." I shuddered out of my small mouth. I had a habit of shuddering since I was in preschool.

"Your new aren't you?" He asked me. I just nodded ; I didn't look at his eyes though but when I did, he.. looked.. Adorable like one of my friends kittens!

His light brown hair was perfectly in place, adding that with his Alexander McQueen scarf, designer jeans, yet he has a high-pitched voice.

"Well I'll show you around! What are your classes?" He asked with a smile. His smile was so sweet and tender.

" S-Spanish 3 f-f-first, then I-i have a-a free period, ad-advanced Algebra 2-2, G-gym, A-a Lunch, Advance Chem-chemstry, h-honor Choir, th-th-then b-basic en-english." I told him. I couldn't see well and my glasses are in my backpack.

He kept nodding at first but when he heard all of my classes he just stared at me. I finally jumped down from the trash and onto the hard cement.

" Your not from here are you?" I shook my head again while he asked jumping next to me. Kurt took my bag and his and started to walk off. "Coming sweetheart?"

Hurrying next to him we got into the school safe and sound. Almost everything was white, shimmery blue, and red. We were only in one class together and that was Spanish.

"That is Mr. Shuester. He is head of the Glee club and as you know Spanish teacher." Kurt informed me with another dashing smile.

"What's Glee?" I asked curiously. Kurt started to rant on and on about his friends and enemies in Glee.

"You should join." I snapped out of my daydream when he said that.

"Oh, no, I couldn't." I said shyly. He pretty much begged me to do so and so I had to say yes.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

( Free period )

We entered the music room , I had to assume.

"Mr. Shue! I'd like Serenity to join Glee! May she audition?" He practically called out for him. Mr. Shue nodded and took all of the other kids into the auditorium.

I stepped onto the stage and while the whole group stared at me.. _Oh no.. what if I mess up? What if Kurt hates me if I can sing well?_

I started to panic and to make it even worse, Mr. Shuester told me I could start. I could sing so I had to mumble the song I wanted to sing. I was a sharp..

When it ended everybody just stared at my. "That was horrible." A girl with with brown shoulder length hair said. Everybody started to laugh at me.

I never felt so embarrassed and horrible in my life, not as much as the incident. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as they continued to laughed at me. Kurt didn't even do anything, he just stared, while Mr. Shue tried to quiet down the group.

I sniffled. _I can hold it in_. Right then and there I just cried. I cried and cried and cried. They all stopped as soon as I started. Somebody tried to make me better but I just pushed them away.

Mr. Shue also tried to do the same thing but it didn't work. He ordered everybody back into the music room. " Just leave me alone." I muttered out.

After a while I managed to stop myself from crying I looked around. There was a piano and radio. I wobbled myself to the piano and played some notes.. Then a song.

.com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=OCR7HU_B3Gk ( This is what she sang)

I was still sniffling so I just played whatever was on it. Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri.

.com/watch?v=ToDZ9Q2hIBk&feature=related ( She played the girl part)

In my heart, it felt like shit.

Then all of the sudden there was clapping. The Glee club was standing there clapping for me. _I don't care.. they hurt me._

I just ran out of the auditorium and went to all of my classes. Whenever Kurt tried to talk to my I would avoid him by ignoring him or just walking away.


	3. Chapter 2: Kamikaze

( Few days later )

It was another morning. When I walked into the school's entrance with my black skirt with a blue underskirt, button up white shirt with a sexy button up vest, knee-high black Airwalks, fingerless elbow high gloves, underlined my eyes and put on some mascara along with some blush, and lastly a belt chain, a chain running along my gloves, and a charm bracelet from Forever 21. Most of the stuff was from HopTopic and my hair was curled.

Just then and there I felt a cold and sticky substance on my face and chest. "Gleek!" The stupied moron said.

I gaped at myself and ran into the nearest bathroom. It was pretty horrid. Did I mention that I got slushied twice at the same time?

I sniffled and started or well tried to wash it out of my hair but I just couldn't!

"Need help sweetheart?" I knew that voice. I mean who else would call me sweet heart besides...

"Here. Lay back." There was a chair with him so I just did what he said and layed my hair into the sink. " I know you don't want to talk to me, but I just wanted to tell and ask you something."

( 3rd person )

I just stayed silent. I just don't want to be near him right now.. not now at least. " Look, I'm sory for what they did to you. Even I would be so humiliated even I would like storm off or something." He paused and looked at her face. Serenity's eyes were closed but he knew that she was listening.

Kurt took out his bag off of his shoulder to find something. He took out his homemade solution for the slushie and started to pour it on Serenity's hair. Turning on the water and adjusting it into warm water the blue slushie started to slowly come out.

"After you sang that song Mr. Shue wanted you to be in club immediately. I know that you are shy and everything but seeing you hurt like that made me so.. livid!" He spat out the last word while he was reminiscing on what happened yesterday.

"I'm so, so sorry. Just come to Glee and give us another chance, _please_." Kurt closed his eyes halfway and then blinked them back to normal.

"O-okay." Serenity looked at him then away. She could tell that Kurt ment every word that he said. " I-I'll lend y-you s-singing v-voice only, on-only ta-talk to you a-and Mr. Shue only." When she said that he was leased but sad at the same time.

" Okay then, it's settled.. But your coming to my house today. We need to work on your English." Kurt started to laugh a little and rinse her hair with the warm water. "Hope it is not too hot for you." Serenity gave him a small smile.

( During Spanish )

"Could anybody give me the definition of Quinceañera and and example of it in Spanish." Mr. Shue said. He has not taught this yet but is testing who knows it.

Serenity was the only person who was brave enough to give it a shot. Mr. Shue noticed her hand but ignored it so he could see if there would be anybody else. He rubbed his hands together and motioned her to answer.

"Quinceañera es la celebración del cumpleaños de una muchacha quince años se festejan cumpleaños de forma diferente a cualquier otra, ya que marca la transición de la niñez a la celebración womanhood." She began. was nodding his head so far while Kurt and several others started to stare blankly at her.

"The joven, sin embargo, varía significativamente entre los países, con celebraciones en algunos países asumen, por ejemplo, los tonos más religiosos que en otros. En algunos lugares, la cumpleañera ofrece quince velas a las personas que ella considera son los más influyentes en su desarrollo durante sus quince años. " Okay, now everybody was staring at her give the 'what the hell are you saying?' look.

"A menudo va acompañada por un discurso, por lo general dedicado a cada una de las personas que se dan las velas. Esta ceremonia también se conoce como el Árbol de la Vida. Las 15 velas simbolizan los 15 años, la niña ha "dejado atrás". Cada una de las velas simboliza un recuerdo especial, un momento compartido con cualquier persona que está invitado a participar en el ritual." At that Serenity ended her long speach.

"I would like to speak to you after class Serenity." Mr. Shue smiled at her and went back to the board.

While he was doing so she and Kurt started to wisper to eachother. "Hey do you thing you could touter me after school?" He asked .

"T-teach me e-english, t-teach y-you s-spanish." She mummbled. There was a light blush on her cheeks, she felt it and tried to hide it from him.

"And your studdering, but I think that just adds to your cutness." They both laughed and looked away from eachother. Just then the bell rang and everybody got up to leave. " You know where the room is.. We'll make a grand entrance." He wispered in her ear and left.

( God, that was hot..) _Kami, sore wa atsukatta.._ She thought to herself. Serenity walked over to Mr. Shue's desk and waited. _Damn, if he wanted to talk to me then why couldn't he like oh.. I dont know be here!_

"Oh there you are.. Okay well, I want to tell you that I want you to take the Spanish 3 Final. I think you have the potiental to pass it with ease." He told her.

(Serenity's Pov.)

_Spanish 3 Finals.. I don't think.. no I.. yes.. for mom, for dad, for everybody._ I thought about for a while and answered with confidence. "I want to do this."

Mr. Shue smiled and informed me. " Okay then, one month from now you take it. For prep, you know?" He was a really sweet person, that I could tell.

I nodded and gathered my stuff from my desk and walked out of the room. I threw everything back into it's place and took out my poem, song, and music notebooks. Sonetimes when I get sad or have an idea I will write in them.

When I closed my locker and turned around anotherr Jock came and slushied me. " Kamikaze!" He laughed and some of his friends laughed along. "Bonzi! Bonzi!" They shouted at me..

_I don't get it.. What do they mean?_ I walked past the Glee room and I guess somebody saw me because the door opened. "Hey, where are you going?" Kurt asked._ His voice.. is enchanting.._

I turned around so he could see the rasberry on me. He just opened his mouth and formed a perfect ' O '. After all of that was settled and taken care of he was waiting for me to finish drying my hair.

I was using the blow dryers to well, dry my hair. _I guess I could ask him.._ " Kurt.. Could you be frank with me.." I asked.

"Sure." He said while twisting a little.

" What is a Kamikaze? What does Bonzi mean?" I asked sighed and told me all about Pearl Harbor. I was so angery and upset about when happened.. _People here are so **raciest!**_

We smiled at eachother. He put his fist on his hip and said. " Shall we go?" He asked dreamily.. I nodded and smiled and entertwined my arm with his.

Once we were in the room everybody staed at us. I guess Kurt felt that I was unconfertable because he said, " Back off of my little sis, gezz" We both laughed.

" Okay guys, this is Serenity!" He said while tricking a cute pose. "I, me, got her to come back to Glee. She , being stubborn, doesn't want to talk to any of you guys except me and Mr. Shue, I feel so special, because of what hapened yesterday."

Everybody nodded but Ms. That was horrible decided to talk. " Hi I'm Rachel and I'd like to tell you that we are really sorry for what we did. I guess we were acting a little self-centered." She said. I don't even know them but they hurt me so badly.

"You guess?" Kurt spat at her. "She started crying, then ignored me for how may odd days, got slushied _twice_ today, somebody called her a _Kamikaze_ and said _Bonzi_ to her face! She is not having a good day today!"

_I didn't like this Kurt. I didn't like him when he is angry even though it makes him hotter but still._

I touched his hand and he looked at me. I could see the anger in his eyes like an older bother would have. I shook my head no and gave him a look to just let it go.

"You're going to let it go? They hurt you for gods sakes Serenity!" He feriously wispered.

I just smiled at him and sat down in the back row. He looked at me shocked until I patted the seat next to me. "Fine." He growled and sat down. I gave him a sideways hug and he returned it.

( After Glee Club. After School. )

" I don't understand you." Kurt said as we walked down the parking lot.

"Are we t-taking your c-car or m-mine?" I asked. I've never been to a _boy's_ house, let alone anybody elses house.

"Mine, maybe you can spend the night.. If my dad is okay with it." He wondered out loud. When he noticed that he blushed but failed when he tried to hide it.

I giggled and followed him to his car. ( I dont know much about cars so the one that he has from Glee)

I whistled. He opened the door for on the passengers side for me. I had to say I blushed! I smiled at him and he did it back to me. "Th-thanks." He nodded and gently closed the door. _How sweet! He even knows I don't like loud noises! Okay, okay, back off fan girl! He is just a friend. Besides he's gay._

I just noticed.. I live about ten houses down from him. "So where do you live?" He asked. Wow this is going to be good.

"Ohh.. about ten houses down." He slowed the car down a little to look at me. Kut nodded and sped up a little. We chatted along the way swapping ideas and songs.

We finally made it to his house. Kurt grabbed our bags and went to the front door. I had to say he walked pretty fas sometimes. He fumbled around for his house key and opened the door.

"Hey Kurt." A man said. He and Kurt resembled eachother but Kurt has more of a girl-ish look.

"Oh Dad! This is my new girl **space** friend." Kurt empisized on the word space. " She is going to touter me in Spanish and I will help her with her English."

"Well okay then, but I'm still going to be poping in every now and then. Oh and by the way.. Serene.. Ser-"

"Serenity, Dad, Serenity." Kurt reminded him.

"Serenity, my name is Burt." I giggled at his name. Not to be rude or anything but their names rhyme. Burt rose his eyebrows at me.

"Y-you n-names rh-rhyme." I giggled more. He nodded and walked off..

"Just don't do anything stupied!" He call out from another room. Kurt groaned and grabbed my hand so he could lead me to his room.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Me: Ohh what's gonna happen next!

Kurt: Just get on with the story!

Serenity: W-well I-I ho-hope that no-nothing b-bac h-happens.

Kurt: **smiles at Serenity** Me too sweetheart.

Me: GET A ROOM!


	4. Chapter 4: The Black Mist

(Recap)

_**I never knew that a person like this could break down my walls without me even knowing it.**_

(End of Recap)

_(Middle of the night~ 12:31 A.M.)_

Serenity and Kurt were sleeping in the same bed. (A/N _No you perv.s they weren't doing anything!)_ Kurt was asleep on the left sideof the bed while Serenity was asleep on the right side. At least until her phone started to vibrate.

**Neko, there is a group meeting right now. We are trying to decide on somebody. ~Bakamaru**

**Hai, I'll be there, just let me slip out of my sit. ~Neko**

**Hai ~ Bakamaru**

Serenity slowly and carfully got out of bed without awakening Kurt, for she knew if she woke him up there would be trouble.

She crept towards Her backpack taking an Anbu mask and outfit. ( The stuff from naruto)

She slowly opened Kurt's bedroom window and jumped down. As fast as she could she made it to the downtown parking lot.(The parking lot in Season 3 Episode 11. I dont know where it is!)

"Wow that was fast Neko." Somebody said trying to grab her shoulder. Serenity grabbed the man's hands and twisted it behind his back making him unable to move.

"You know not to temp me." She said menacingly. Serenity chuckled and released Cho's hand from the death grip.

" We have another person who wants to join." Cho whispered while skanning the area. He had black hair and blue eyes. It was a weird combonation for her at least.

Cho and Serenity walked in a single file line as they headed towards a dead end. It looked like a small room with one wall missing and that is the only lace where you can get in and out.

Serenity took off her glove and bit her thumb, ripping the skin to draw enough blood. She drew the Japanese character 'pass', 'revenge', and 'love' onto the wall as the characters glowed a soft green.

She put her glove back on and so Cho went in along with her. They went through passage ways that twist here and there but some of them even intersected until they were at the middle of the whole base.

"Why do you want to join?" Jo said to a teenage boy, about 13 years old, strapped to a wooden chair. Serenity could tell he was not confertable. That was the whole point.

_See if you were an animal and were cornered by the same kind you would be nervous but you wanted something from them. To be apart of their group. You wouldn't snap to get what you want, now would you?_

_Now let change the problem. You wanted something from them but you felt unconfertable and tense. You would lash out a little bit at least. Would you? Even if it was something important?_

"I want to help. You guys, you saved my little sisterr, help my family when we were on the streets, gave us money, I want to help." The boy said. Serenity smirked under her mask.

He has brown hair with dark hazel eyes but there was a tattoo on his arm. _Now how did a boy at his age get a tattoo?_ Serenity thought.

"What can you do?" She butted in, walking towards him. "You can't join unless you can show us that you are a promising student."

"I-I can.. I'm a fast learner? I-I can, well I'm taking Wing Chun.." He said. He has a lot of potiental but can he handle the danger?

"Hmm.." _** Let him join ~Baka, Yeah, if he turns out to be a bad one then we could always..~Cho Yeah, come on!~Miyuki He might cut it.. ~ Ren**_

"Fine but Miyuki," Serenity motioned to the redhead to her right next to the blackheaded boy. She groaned at her as Serenity went on. "Will teach you sword fighting. Please us." She said.

A dirty blond haired boy came over to her. "I'd recken you get back home. It's been a hour, you'll never know."

"Sure, thanks Bakamaru." She said walking away. She ran all the way back to Kurt's house. It took her a couple of minutes but snuck back into the window.

Serenity took off all of her anbu clothing and back into the nightgown. At that moment she noticed that Kurt wasn't in bed. She slipped back into the bed and pulled the blankets into her body. She made it so that it would look like she wasn't there.

The door opened and the bed shifted. The blankets where pulled and there was somebody's face right infront of her.

" Hmm.. so that is where you were.." Kurt said nuzzling her neck and hugging her small body. He thought that she was still asleep."Sweet dreams.."

They soon fell asleep, side by side, togther.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …


End file.
